The term “smartcard” refers generally to wallet-sized or smaller cards incorporating a microprocessor or microcontroller to store and manage data within the card. More complex than magnetic-stripe and stored-value cards, smartcards may be characterized by sophisticated memory management and security features. A typical smartcard may include a microcontroller embedded within the card plastic which may be electrically connected to an array of external contacts provided on the card exterior. A smartcard microcontroller generally may include an electrically-erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM) for storing user data, random access memory (RAM) for scratch storage, and read only memory (ROM) for storing the card operating system. Relatively simple microcontrollers may be adequate to control these functions. Thus, it may be not unusual for smartcards to utilize 8-bit, 5 MHZ microcontrollers with about 8K of EEPROM memory (for example, the Motorola 6805 or Intel 8051 microcontrollers).
A number of standards have been developed to address general aspects of integrated circuit cards, e.g.: ISO 7816-1, Part 1: Physical characteristics (1987); ISO 7816-2, Part 2: Dimensions and location of the contacts (1988); ISO 7816-3, Part 3: Electronic signals and transmission protocols (1989, Amd.1 1992, Amd.2 1994); ISO 7816-4, Part 4: Inter-industry commands for interchange (1995); ISO 7816-5, Part 5: Numbering system and registration procedure for application identifiers (1994, Amd. 1 1995); ISO/IEC DIS 7816-6, Inter-industry data elements (1995); ISO/IEC WD 7816-7, Part 7: Enhanced inter-industry commands (1995); and ISO/IEC WD 7816-8, Part 8: Inter-industry security architecture (1995). These standards may be hereby incorporated by reference. Furthermore, general information regarding magnetic stripe cards and chip cards may be found in a number of standard texts, e.g., Zoreda & Oton, SMART CARDS (1994), and Rankl & Effing, SMART CARD HANDBOOK (1997), the contents of which may be hereby incorporated by reference.
While some smartcard systems have streamlined the transaction process and provided a system for managing more information, smartcard technology has still not adequately addressed some of the authentication issues related to transactions. Moreover, while biometric technology exists with respect to certain access systems and limited financial systems, the use of biometric security in association with smartcards remains underdeveloped and scarce. As such, a need exists to integrate biometric technology advances with smartcard technology.
Additionally, despite advances in information technology and process streamlining with respect to travel arrangements, the modern traveler may be often subjected to unnecessary delays, petty inconveniences, and oppressive paperwork. These travel burdens may be most evident in the airline, hotel, and rental car industries, where arranging and paying for services and accommodations may involve significant time delays due to miscommunication, poor record-keeping, and a host of other administrative inefficiencies. As such, a need also exists to expand the use of smartcards into travel-related applications.